All My Love Is For You
by Kim Dong Hyun
Summary: Cinta, begitu cepat engkau menyapa hingga membuatku terlena oleh indahmu dan akupun tak kuasa menghindar dari sayap cintamu kau belai, kau buai ku terbang ke awan namun saat cinta menagih waktu, perpisahan pun tak dapat kutahan. Sibum,Haehyuk,Zhoury,Kangteuk dan There are many others.


All My Love For You

By Kim Dong Hyun

Pairs : Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer : all characters belong to God who entrusted to his parents specially Sibum it's mine #di bacok bareng bareng

Chapter : 1

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt And Comfort

Warning : gojeh, gaje, grojegan (3G), karya siswa smp, banyak lebay kaya apa deh, Asli karya sendiri.

Summary : Kedatangan mu sungguh mengejutkan, berawal kisah fantasi mu ternyata sebuah kebenaran yang sukar jika di bahas menggunakan logika.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

First Meeting

Pagi mengetuk ngetuk wajah seorang namja yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sang mentaripun juga mempunya tanda bahwa hari kemarin telah akhir dan mulailah hari baru untuk perjalanan hidup bermilyar milyar orang di bumi ini. Merasa tidak nyaman namja tadipun menggeliat tidak karuan dan akhirnya sadar dari alam mimpinya "hoammm selamat pagi" sambil menguap namja tadipun bergumam sendiri ya memang dia hanya tinggal sendiri kedua orangtuanya tinggal di jepang dengan seribu kesibukannya namja tadi bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan cabang milik ayahnya ia terkenal ramah baik hati rendah hati dan pastinya tampan lelaki idaman bukan ?

"hari minggu ne saatnya mengikuti kebaktian" inilah rutinisan namja tampan tadi di saat hari minggu ia selalu mengikuti kebaktian dan tidak pernah absen ia akan absen jika benar benar ada masalah yang sangat mendesak.

Drttt drttt `

Bunyi ponsel tadi mengakhiri kegiatannya tadi –melihat tanggal pastinya.

From Si ikan Hae

"kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita bertiga kan siwon-ah ? hyukki dan aku sudah menunggu tahu "

ya namja tampan ini bernama choi siwon putra tunggal dari keluarga choi yang pastinya penerus dan juga pewaris choi corp. dia ingat kalau ternyata hari ini ia punya janji dengan kedua temannya hae atau lee donghae dan hyukki aka lee hyukjae. Setelah mengingatnya ia pun mengambil pakaian bersih dan handuk untuk mandi.

Sekitar 20 menit siwon berada di kamar mandi ia sekarang sudah siap untuk mengikuti kebaktian yang ia kenakan hanya kemeja lengan panjang kotak kotak celana jeans yang warnanya senada dengan pakaian dan sepatu cat biasa terlihat santai memang dia akan sangat santai jika ia sedang berlibur dari pekerjaanya tapi jika ia sedang bekerja ia sungguh sangat berbeda sangat serius.

Menyambar kunci mobil dan langsung melesat ke geraja yang biasa iya gunakan gereja yang ia gunakan bukanlah gereja yang megah atupun mewah namun gereja kecil yang asri dan tenang di pinggir kota seoul.

"kau ini lama sekali siwon-ah ? lihat sudah mulaikan ?" marah dongahe saat melihat siwon tanpa rasa bersalahnya ia sudah menunggu cukup lama sampai kebaktian sudah mulai namun siwon malah tersenyum watados "mianhe sungguh aku kesiangan hae jangan seperti itu hyukki saja tidak marah" sanggah siwon sambil memeluk enhyuk dari samping "kata siapa aku tidak marah aku marah padamu namun lebih baik aku diamkan saja dirimu dan ayolah kita sudah dewasa kebaktian sudah mulai kalian masih di sini aku akan pergi sendiri saja" cibir enhyuk dengan panjang plus lebarnya dan serta berjalan meninggalkan dua namja tadi. "benar juga kajja" ajak donghae pada siwon "ne" sahut siwon.

Kebaktianpun di mulai semua jemaat sudah duduk termasuk 2 namja dan 1 yoeja tadi semuanya terlihat sangat hikmat dan menghayati.

Kebaktianpun selesai para jemaat mulai meninggalkan gereja kecil tadi "kalian pulanglah dulu aku akan tinggal sebentar untuk berdoa" kata siwon ini memang kebiasaannya setelah kebaktian ia selalu berdoa untuk sendiri keluarga dan teman temannya. "siapa juga yang akan menunggumu aku juga ingin pacaran dengan hyukki" sahut donghae dengan bangganya dan menggadeng tangan eunhyuk "hae apa yang kau lakukan aku kan malu" semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi eunhyuk dengan kontrasnya "hahahaha sudahlah cepat kalian pergi" setelah perginya donghae dan eunhyuk siwon mulai berjalan ke altar mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai membaca doa.

'_tuhan ampunilah hambamu ini berkatilah kedua orang tuaku dan teman temanku semoga mereka selalu di beri sehat dan berkah dari mu dan tuhan bolehkah aku meinta sesuatu kepadamu ? bisakah kau memberiku sesorang yang bisa menemani hidupku ini aku sungguh kesepian semoga tuhan mengabulkan permintaan ku amin' _

Setelah menyelesaikan doanya siwon turun dari altar dan berjalan keluar dari gereja itu sesampainya di tepi jalan perasaannya sedikit tidak enak seperti ada sesuatu yang mengintainya ia menengok ke samping ia sedikit terkejut seorang yoeja menatapnya intens.

.

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Betapa aku terkejutnya lihatlah mungkin kau tak akan bisa melihatnya tapi apa yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu mini dan mencolok di jalan raya seperti ini dan lihatlah oh ya aku lupa kau tak akan bisa lihat apa yang aku lihat aku jelaskan rambut hitam kelamnya mata blue sapphire nya yang cemerlang alis mata yang tebal dan terkesan tegas pipi bulat kenyal yang sangat halus hidung bangir miliknya kulit susu bersihnya dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang warnanya senada dengan darah merah merekah dan mungin jika ku lumat rasanya akan sangat manis.

Bahkan sesuatu di bawah sana sudah menegang, pervert ? lihatlah kalau tidak percaya

Lihat lagi dengan seksama dia hanya mengunakan short dress berwarna putih tulang di atas lutut yang memamerkan pahanya yang mulus dan sexy.

Tinnnnn

Entah apa yang terjadi yoeja itu lenyap aku sungguh tidak percaya bukankah aku sudah mengikuti kebaktian, membaca alkitab dan doa kenapa aku masih mengalami hal seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi sekarang juga takut ? bukan itu alasannya adalah pemilik mobil sudah meneriakku berkali kali agar aku minggir dari jalan raya mungkin, hufft tuhan ampunilah hambamu ini.

Siwon pov off

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa rumahnya dengan lembut walaupun raganya sudah di rumah namun pikirannya masih berada di jalan tadi siwon kembali melamun "apakah dia hantu ? kenapa aku bisa melihatnya" gumam siwon sendiri "ani aku bukan hantu aku adalah wanitamu" "MWO"

Brukkk

Siwon terjatuh dari sofanya dengan tidak elitnya apa yang ia lihat sekrang yoeja tadi sekarang berada di rumahnya dan bahkan sekarang dia menindih tubuh siwon dan kalian tau wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja hembusan nafas yoeja tadipun menggelitik wajah siwon "a-a-apa y-yang k-au laku-ukan hah turun dari tubuhku" suruh siwon pada yoeja tadi ia menyuruh dengan gugup ia sedang menahan nafasnya ia juga masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi "aku tidak mau dan mulai dari sekarang aku ini milikmu dan kau harus menjagaku memberi makan dan membiayai hidupku ne ?" "mwo? Lebih baik kau turun dulu dari tubuhku" sahut siwon dengan logat bicaranya yang masih gugup "jawab dulu pertanyaan ku atau ku cium bibir joker milikmu ini" siwon terbelalak dengan apa yang yoeja tadi katakan tubuhnya tiba tiba menegang apa melumat lumat saja jika kamu mau aku juga ingin merasakan bibirmu itu batin siwon tersenyum senang.

"ne arraso turun dulu dari tubuhku" suruh siwon untuk yang kedua kalinya siwon sudah merasa tidak gugup lagi mungkin perbincangan kecil tadi sudah membuatnya terbiasa, "ne" setelah turun dari tubuh siwonpun yoeja tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya mata blue sapphire hanya menatap wajah siwon yang tampan. "kau bilang kau wanitakukan jadi siapa namamu ? masa aku tidak tahu nama wanitaku" Tanya siwon sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gantal mungkin hanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"hummm aku entahlah aku tidak tahu" jawab yoeja tadi enteng "mwo kau tidak punya nama kau ini sudah besar mana mungkin kau tak punya nama" "sungguh aku disini juga sedikit terkejut kenapa aku bisa turun ke bumi bisakah kau beri aku nama ?" siwon semakin bingung apa yang ia lihat sekarang turun ke bumi tak punya nama apa maksudnya apa dia bidadari dari langit batin siwon kembali bergelut dengan pendapatnya.

.

.

.

.

Siwon Pov

Aku rasa dia orang gila dia bilang apa? tidak punya nama dan turun ke bumi atau aku yang sudah gila sedikit mempercayainya tapi lihatlah tampangnya sungguh menawan "aku Tanya ini serius siapa namamu ?" lihatlah bukannya menjawab dia malah memiringkan kepalanya dan shit dia terlihat sangat imut saat berpose seperti itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya "aku juga serius aku tidak punya nama" huff baiklah aku turuti saja apa yang ia mau "karena namaku choi siwon dan aku bermarga choi jadi kau lebih bagus jika namamu CHOI KIBUM bagaimana ?" aku rasa aku harus bersabar menghadapinya dan apa yang ia lakukan berpose seperti tadi.

"hemm choi kibum wahhhh nama yang sangat bagus dan berarti namaku sekarang choi kibum ne?" tentu saja babo "ne namamu sekarang choi kibum dan berapa umurmu jika kau sudah lebih dari umur 17 tahun kau seharusnya sudah memiliki kartu pengenal ?" "umur ? aku tidak tahu" babo tentu saja dia tidak tahu dasar babo kau siwon bertanya seperti itu padanya "hemmm karena umurku 24 tahun jadi kau umurnya 23 tahun dan aku akan buatkan kartu pengenal untukmu" "ne terserahlah apa yang kau katakana tapi sekarang aku sungguh sangat…." Apa yang akan dia katakana kenapa menggantungkan pernyataannya.

Kryukkkk kryukk

Hahahaha apa aku salah dengar seorang bidadari kelaparan hahahahah "oh kau lapar kau mau makan apa bummie ?" mwo apa yang ku katakana bummie hemmm namun tak buruk juga nama sayang untuknya kan dia wanitaku "bummie siapa dia ?" dia memang benar benar polos rupanya "bummie itu kau itu nama panggilan sayang untukmu choi kibum menjadi bummie ne ?" wah wah wah lihatlah sekarang dia wajahnya memerah ku rasa dia suka dengan nama panggilannya ini "ne siwonnie" "mwo siwonnie apa itu nama panggilan sayangmu untukku hahahah pintar juga wanitaku ini, kau mau makan apa hah ?" bukannya menjawab malah menundukan wajahnya apa dia malu hihihih lucunya "ne itu nama panggilan untukmu aku mau makan daging boleh ne ?" sudah meminta, yang mahal pula dasar. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaianku pastinya kalian ingin yeoja satu ini di tatap dengan tatapan lapar para namja dia diluar walaupun sedikit kedodoran namun dia sangat terlihat lucu.

Siwon pov off

.

.

.

.

Author pov

"ne itu nama panggilan untukmu aku mau makan daging boleh ne ?" kata kibum bersemangat mungkin dia sekarang menginginkan perutnya di isi dengan daging sampai penuh. "kajja kita membeli daging aku tidak bisa memasak jadi beli saja ne"

"kau mau makan daging apa sapi, ayam atau babi ?" Tanya siwon yang sekarang berada dalam mobil bersama kibum sang peri yang ia temukan "ya bagimu daging yang paling enak daging apa ?" tanya kibum sambil menatap siwon dengan tatapan polosnya aigoo sangat manis.

"aku rasa lebih baik daging sapi daging babi tidak terlalu sehat untuk tubuh" sahut siwon penuh perhatian selain siwon sebagai orang yang sangat mendalami agamanya ia juga menjadi orang sangat memperhatikan kesehatannya. "baiklah terserah kau saja" sahut kibum setelah itu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi mereka terbawa pada dunia masing masing.

Hening

Itulah yang terjadi sekarang setelah pembicaraan tadi. Siwon yang sudah tak tahan dengan terciptanya suasana seperti ini akhirnya mulai kembali membuka pembicaraan "ehmmmm bummie ah tidak jadi" bukannya menghilangkan rasa sepi namun malah menambah keheningan di dalam mobil siwon hanya terdengar deruan dari mesin mobil siwon.

"kau mau bilang apa siwon katakan saja jika aku bisa membantu pasti akan ku bantu" kata kibum ya ini memang tugas seorang kibu membantu dan menemani siwon di masa hidupnya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan. "tidak hanya saja kau terlihat lelah jika kau lelah tidurlah jika sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan ya walaupun pasti hanya sebentar sekali" ujar siwon yang tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan bukannya jalan lebih menarik dari pada kibum namun ia tidak mau ia bersama kibum masuk rumah sakit bahkan masuk kubur.

"ayo turun sudah sampai" ajak siwon pada kibum mereka sudah sampai di sebuah bisa di sebut kedai atau di sebut cafe yang jelas di sini menyediakan makanan yang enak dan sudah menjadi langganan siwon. "wonnie kenapa ramai sekali ?" Tanya kibum dengan polosnya hahaha ia memang polos #plakk lupakan saja "tentu saja di sini ramai pelayanan pelayananya ramah dan yang pasti makanannya enak jadi banyak pelanggan pada jam jam makan siang seperti sekarang" jawab siwon "ohhhhh aku jadi tak sabar" sahut kibum hahahah aigo lucuya "ne sabar bummie, pelayan satu set(?) daging sapi ne" "oh ne tuan sebentar" jawab yoeja pelayan tadi setelah menunduk pelayan tadipun pergi.

"wahhhhh wonnie ini banyak sekali dan terlihat enak" tutur kibum dengan wajah berbinar binarnya seperti belum makan seminggu #plakkk "makanlah kau bilang tadi kau laparkan? Kenyangkan perutmu" "pasti wonnie" setelah pembicaraan ini mereka mulai bergelut dengan makanannya sendiri hanya dentingan peralatan makan yang mengiringi mereka makan.

.

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Aigoo lucunya dia sangat makan mulutnya mengembung karena penuh dengan makanan lalu tangannya yang aktif mengambil makanan dan jangan lupa matanya yang dari tadi berbinar binar apakah selama itu dia tidak makan ? hahaha sudah kuputuskan akan ku anggap dia sebagai wanitaku seperti yang dia katakana aku akan menurut mengurusnya dan lainnya. "makanlah dengan pelan selain agar tidak tersedak makan terlalu cepat tidak baik untuk kesehatan perutmu bisa sakit nanti" ucapku penuh perhatian dan juga memberikan segelas air mungkin saja dia haus

Prannnngggggg

"aishhh apa yang kau lakukan" astaga lihatlah perbuatannya sungguh hal yang paling aku benci membuat keramaian aishh terserahlah apa menjatuhkan gelas di sebuah kedai yang dalam keadaan ramai tidak memalukan ha ? "pelayan maaf ada sedikit masalah di sini tolong bereskan" pelayan tadipun datang dengan perlangkapannya sungguh hanya ini yang aku bias lakukan untuk meredupkan suasana ini "ceroboh sekali" "iya cantik cantik ceroboh kenapa laki laki tampan seperti dia mau dengannya" orang orang mulai memperbincangku dan dirinya yang ceroboh ini hah kapan kapan akan aku bungkuskan saja dan di bawa pulang. Aku mulai kembali memakan makananku yang tadi terbengkalai.

"wonnie apa kau marah padaku ? mian aku memang ceroboh" katanya dengan wajah yang ditundukkan sampai tidak terlihat lagi wajah cantiknya, setelah kejadian tadi memang aku tidak berkata kata lagi. "hufft tidak, lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi ne dan jangan seperti ini tidak apa apa aku tidak marah" jelasku aku jadi tidak enak hati padanya lihatlah dia masih menundukan kepalanya apa ia merasa sangat bersalah sudahlah disini juga aku yang akan menanggung rasa malunya kenapa dia yang seperti ini.

"ne jeongmal mianhaeyo" hahahaha ingin kulahap langsung dia jika berpose seperti itu, aigoo tuhan maafkan aku mungkin dosaku akan bertambah banyak jika terus bersama dia namun apa daya hambamu ini. Dengan puppy eyes nya dia menatapku "hahaha jangan seperti itu sudahlah makanlah lagi setelah ini pulang aku ingiin beristirahat dan nanti malam aku harus menyeselaikan berkas berkasku" dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai kembali memakan makanannya lagi.

Siwon pov off

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Setelah menyeselasaikan makannya siwon dan kibum kembali ke apartement siwon di perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang memulai percakapan kibum yang kekenyangan akibat memakn 3 porsi daging dan ia mulai kelelahan sedangkan siwon sedang memikirkan masa depannya dengan masuknya kibum ke dalam kehidupannya.

"turunlah ini sudah sampai" suruh siwon kepada kibum, kibumpun menurut ia membuka pintu mobil siwon dan keluar siwon menyusul namun baru beberapa langkah yang diambil siwon untuk menuju lift ada seorang yoeja yang menerjang siwon dan memeluknya.

"oppa"

T.B.C or END

Hahahaah inilah karya donghyun yang pertama jelek banget ya yahhh huwa huwa padahal lelah banget ngetiknya donghyun sedikit bingung mau nerusin gimana ceritanya bantunya dong pliss pliss pliss

Review please #memelas hahaha pasang muka pengemis ^^ buat hyung ataupun noona mohon minta reviewnya hahahah sekarang berubah wajah dengan ekspresi orang yang rumahnya baru kebakaran(?)

Words : 2,512

Kim Dong Hyun


End file.
